Getting Caught
by BeForeverYoung
Summary: Jane and Maura come home from a conference and find their daughter in a compromising position.  Just a little spin off in the future of one of my other fanfiction: No One Messes With Family


Getting Caught

By: BeForeverYoung

* * *

Jane let out a throaty laugh as she opened the door to her and Maura's house. But her laugh instantly died on her lips as she noticed that their alarm that they set when they left for the criminal justice conference in New York this weekend was now off. Reaching out her hand she stopped Maura from entering the house any further then she drew her gun.

Holding up her finger to her lips she indicated to Maura to be quite before she started to walk down the hallway. But stopped when she noticed that Maura was following her.

"No," mouthed Jane shaking her head not wanting to put Maura in danger.

"I am not leaving you," whispered Maura quietly.

Sighing and shaking her head at her wife's antics Jane nodded and continued her journey down the hallway better to have her close in case there is more than one perp.

She stopped however when she saw a dim light shining through the bottom of their bedroom door at the end of the hallway. Jane was certain she remembered shutting that light off. Turning around Jane stopped Maura from walking any further before she walked up to the door. Taking a breath she turned the knob slowly before blasting through.

"Freeze," hollered Jane her eyes and gun instantly going to the naked back of a woman who was currently on top of a naked man in the middle of their bed. The woman and man instantly froze at her words.

"What the hell…" started Jane staring at the two in shock but her words soon died in her throat as soon as the woman turned her head to stare at Jane with wide eyes.

Just as quickly as Jane walked into the room she practically jumped back out of the room and slammed the door shut as she leaned her back against the door.

"Jane," whispered Maura walking up to her wife confused. "What is going on, who is in our room?"

Jane had her eyes closed and was breathing deeply as if she was trying to meditate. But it obviously wasn't working since Jane was shaking in suppressed anger.

Maura quickly assessed her wife's body language and instantly knew her wife irate.

"Jane…"

"Our daughter…" growled Jane turning her head to glare daggers at the door.

"Mika?" asked Maura surprise evident in her voice, "Mika is in our room? I thought she was staying with your parents?"

"Our daughter…" growled Jane again at a loss for words.

"Jane…what is wrong with you?" asked Maura growing worried that her wife might actually start shooting bullets in the floor the way her hand was shaking.

"Our daughter…" bit out Jane.

"Yes our daughter Mika?" supplied Maura talking slowly to her wife.

"Is having sex," growled Jane, "in our bedroom!"

Maura stared at her wife with wide eyes.

"No…" denied Maura never thinking her daughter would be that stupid.

"Ohh…yes," drawled Jane.

"God damn it Kyle stop moving…" said a faint voice from inside the room which both Maura and Jane recognized as their daughters.

Just hearing her daughters voice is what finally set Jane off as she barged back in the room.

She watched as her daughter who was currently wrapped in a bed sheet and was trying uncuff her boyfriend who was handcuffed to their headboard give out a shriek in surprise as she dropped the keys behind the bed at her mother's presence again.

"Mom," squeaked Mika standing to her feet staring at her mother in shock.

"Ohh…my god Mika cover me up please," cried out Kyle as he struggled in the cuffs to try and cover his family jewels.

Mika stared at her boyfriend before quickly grabbing a pillow and throwing it between his legs covering him up.

"Ummmphh…" cried out Kyle as the pillow hit him a little too hard making him wince.

"Sorry," whispered Mika casting a quick concerned glance down to her boyfriend before staring back up at her mother.

"Ohh...you weren't joking," stated Maura as she finally walked into the room taking in the scene around her.

"Hi momma," whispered Mika staring at her other mother.

"Please tell me those are not my department handcuffs," growled Jane stepping towards her daughter threateningly.

"Uhmm…" stuttered Mika staring at the handcuffs then back to her mother, "I plead the fifth."

"Mika!" roared Jane.

"What?" cried out Mika defiantly, "if you don't want your handcuffs used during sex than why are they in yours and momma's naughty box under the bed."

Jane froze at her daughter's comment.

A suppressed snort could be heard behind Jane as she turned to see Maura choking down her laughter at her daughter's defense.

"Maura…" warned Jane.

"I am sorry," replied Maura trying and failing miserably at suppressing the amused smile on her face.

"Maura!" cried out Jane.

"What!" cried out Maura, "she has a valid point Jane. We use those all the time…"

"Maura!"

"Uhh…Detective Rizzoli I am so sorry," spoke up Kyle from the bed.

Jane turned around to glare daggers at the kid who was stupid to speak up.

"What are you sorry for?" growled Jane stepping towards the bed. "For breaking and entering into my house? For having sex in my bed? For having sex with my daughter? Or for just for getting caught?"

Kyle opened and closed his mouth a couple times at a complete loss for words.

"He pleads the fifth too," quipped Mika.

Jane was furious. She was going to explode on her smart ass daughter in a matter of seconds.

Thank god her wife was there with her. Maura walked up and stepped in front of Jane instantly taking control of the situation.

"Mika you have five minutes to uncuff your boyfriend and get him out of the house before I let your mother loose on him," she said sternly before grabbing Jane's forearm and pulling her out of the room. "I expect you in the living room in 5 minutes Mika we are discussing this."

Maura pulled Jane out of the room and closed the door.

"Our daughter…" growled Jane.

"Is in a idiot yes," nodded Maura filling in the Jane's words.

"I mean I spent 5,000 dollars on those sheets only 3 days ago," sighed Maura, "now I have to burn them…"

"Wait you spent 5,000 dollars on our sheets!" said Jane staring at her wife in shock.

"Yes well they were on sale," smiled Maura.

"Ohh…my god," groaned Jane rubbing her temples in frustration.

"Jane sweetie their just sheets," replied Maura.

"Its not just the sheet's Maura," sighed Jane reaching down lacing her fingers with her wife and pulling he r down the hallway.

"How I am going to explain to my Lieutenant that I need a no pair of handcuffs because I can't touch mine without vomiting," whined Jane.

* * *

Review


End file.
